Flush
by wonderwall05
Summary: Hermione didn't quite know how to react as she was pulled flush against his chest. She blessed her amazing sensory skills when he moved and she could feel every ridge of his stomach. She leant her head back to whisper in his ear, 'Be fair.'


To people who don't try to stunt growth

(And those who won't laugh at that )

"**It pays to plan ahead. It wasn't raining when Noah built the ark.****"**

Hermione Granger was walking hurriedly through the hallways glancing around her at every step. She was mentally kicking herself for losing track of the time while she studied in the library. Even prefects could get in trouble for being out after hours when they didn't have duties. She froze suddenly her paranoid brain hearing a creak, but she remained still until she had made certain that no one was there. She reached the end of the corridor and poked her head around the wall cautiously pushing her hair out of her eyes. She assessed the risks there were two alcoves but they were filled with statues, so no prefect or teacher could be laying in wait for her. The more troubling thing was the broom closet that was strangely located in this hallway.

Hermione tiptoed from behind the corner gaining a little confidence realizing how close to Gryffindor tower she was. A small cocky smile flitted across her face as her pace quickened. She was so near and she already felt slight relaxation course through her tense body. She hefted her bag up higher on her shoulder and couldn't help feeling a little bad ass sneaking around at night. Admittedly it would never have happened if she hadn't been studiously doing her work but her mind was willing to ignore that small fact.

She spun around her mind betraying her as she heard an ominous creak. So maybe she wasn't as bad ass as she wanted to think. Her fast beating heart told her that she wasn't cut out for this. Her legs began to move faster and she was nearly running, looking behind herself and not paying attention to where she was going. Which resulted in her running into a solid mass and she cursed herself, she hadn't realized she was veering off towards a statue.

So nobody could have been more shocked then Hermione when an arm wrapped around her waist. She squeaked in shock as she was once again pulled against that solid mass that was definitely not a statue.

"What is Granger doing wandering around at night?" A voice drawled and Hermione's eyes closed as she recognized the tone that only a Slytherin could pull off. "What no cutting remark?" Hermione took a deep breath, opened her eyes and looked up at the person she was pressed against. She would have stumbled back if he wasn't holding her so tightly. She didn't know what she was suspecting but it wasn't those piercing blue eyes, the eyes that belonged to Blaise Zabini. Hermione visibly gulped and she watched his mouth twist into a smirk. Oh god she would rather have run into Filch. Zabini was continually looking at her and making these little comments that made her run away blushing.

"I...uh…lost track of time." She stuttered looking away from his eyes and finally realizing their close proximity, the way she could feel the heat radiating off of his body and she blushed.

"Very eloquent Miss. Granger." Zabini said that annoying smirk still plastered on his face.

"Um…" She stuttered again her mind too focused on how his hand was balanced so low on her back or how their hips were touching in a most inappropriate way.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked his voice slightly deeper than usual and tinged with humor most unlike a Slytherin, which was the reason that Hermione's head shot up, as she would swear to herself later, not the fact that his voice seemed so enticing. She knew it was a mistake as soon as their eyes met; he had this infuriating look about him so oddly superior.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked and she watched Blaise cock his head in confusion. "I mean you've caught me out after hours and you're a prefect." Hermione said noticing the slight movement of some emotion across his features before they were perfectly composed again.

"I don't know. What do you think is proper punishment?" Blaise asked his smirk growing even bigger and Hermione shifted uncomfortably…or tried to seeing as how he still held her around the waist. She cleared her throat looking pointedly at his arms before looking back into his eyes. He was extremely unconcerned and looked at her with an innocent expression, surprisingly believable. She had no idea what to do, she had never been faced with a situation like this so she did the only thing she thought of, she adopted her bossy tone and fixed him with a hard stare.

"As a prefect it really is your decision. I really have no input on the punishment." She said haughtily. Her whole act was ruined as he chuckled lightly causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"I get to decide the punishment, then?" Blaise said raising an eyebrow and grinning down at her. "Anything that I feel is suitable?" Hermione gulped at the almost feral look in his eyes but nodded her head sticking by her earlier statement. "Anything?" He whispered and she could have sworn that his head was coming closer.

Suddenly there was loud muttering and Blaise pulled back quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her hard enough to cause her to stumble.

"Zabini what are you doing?" She hissed trying to pull away but he was insistent and she peeked around his shoulder trying to see where he was leading her and the sight that greeted her caused her to gulp and pull harder. "Zabini what do you think you are doing? Zabini. Zabini! Are you listening?" She said her voice bordering on hysterical; his only reply was to shove her unceremoniously into the broom closet. She was about to shout at him when he followed after shutting the door quietly and covering her mouth with his hand. Her eyes widened as he stepped closer backing her against the wall and she hated how her breath quickened as they were once again pressed against each other. Then she heard it the not so quiet sound of feet coming down the hallway and the near insane mutterings of Filch.

"We'll get that Peeves my dear. Oh he won't escape this time. I knows he will be coming to this hallway tonight a student has told me. You keep watch my sweet." They heard Filch mutter as Mrs. Norris meowed in reply. Hermione was more preoccupied with pressing herself flat against the wall trying to avoid all contact to the boy standing so close to her.

After what seemed like hours Filch moved away leaving Mrs. Norris outside the door. Blaise slowly removed his hand and turned his head to look down at her again and she shifted hoping that somehow the wood had become malleable.

"Seems we won't be going anywhere for a while." Blaise said and Hermione could make out the faint outlines of his smirk.

"Does this actually amuse you?" She hissed angry by his calm. Outside of the closest sat a chance at detention, point deduction, a black mark on her perfect record.

"Well not really, but at the moment I can't quite complain." Blaise whispered moving closer to her and even Hermione wasn't inexperienced enough to realize at what he was hinting at.

"Well….err…I most certainly can!" She hissed back trying desperately now to become part of the wall. Blaise stepped closer so that their robes moved against each other and her breathe caught as she realized there was no escape. "I mean what was with shoving me in here!" She said desperately stalling for time.

"Well if you would've preferred being caught by Filch I would have left you out there." Blaise said inching even closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked her voice higher than normal; he didn't even bother to respond but rather pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, causing Hermione to gasp at the unexpected contact.

His body was pressed against hers pushing her into the wall and she could feel everything. His stomach was flush against hers and she could feel the well-defined muscles that lay under his shirt and she gulped as her mind strayed to what exactly he looked like without his shirt on. She stared at the floor or attempted to but was blocked by their bodies so she simply closed her eyes.

She shuddered as one of his hands ran down her side coming to a rest at her hip the other skimmed beneath her chin grasping it lightly and forcing her to look up at him. His stunning eyes looked down on her and he wore that smirk that annoyed her more than anything.

"Do I sense fear I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave." He whispered and Hermione bristled at the insult to her house.

"Don't think you can insult my house you slimy, inconsiderate…" She raged stopping as laughter shook through his body creating a most pleasant shiver to run through hers.

"Down lioness, I can see you are very brave." He whispered leaning forward and brushing his lips against her jaw and her retort died on her lips. She froze completely unable to reply to his actions, which seemed to be to his liking as he trailed kissed lightly down her neck and back up again. His mouth lingered at the corner of her lips and she held her breath anticipating what would happen next. "Not protesting very much are we?" He whispered nipping her ear and even that wasn't enough to stop her reply.

"And I can see you're just as arrogant as I thought. You're just like every other Slyth…" But she was cut off as his mouth swooped down effectively silencing her.

She had no idea what to do as his lips applied light pressure to her mouth, his hand left her cheek sliding down to her waist and pulling her even closer against him and she gasped. He slid his tongue slowly almost carefully into her mouth and she didn't do one thing to stop him. Probably because it was the most pleasant feeling she had ever experienced. His tongue ran slowly over her teeth before caressing her tongue and causing her to moan quietly. She blushed violently when she heard his chuckle and almost pulled away but Blaise seemed to sense it and put a hand to her head keeping her in place.

Thoughts ran through Hermione's head as she became more and more anxious, _"What am I supposed to do! I've never kissed like this before. Oh gods that feels good. Oh no did I really think that! It was never like this with Ron. Oh no, oh no, oh no…." _ Her mind really wouldn't shut up. Blaise pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

"Are you always this tense?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

"No it's just…." She paused blushing again and glad that the light was so sparse.

"It's just, what?" Blaise teased goading her on. Hermione shook her head and stared at the wall. "Well, we'll just have to fix that." His tone was noticeably huskier and Hermione looked up slowly meeting his predatory gaze.

"Really and how do you plan to do that?" She whispered not breaking away from his eyes, now would be the perfect time to tell him to leave her alone to stop kissing her, but she didn't.

"I can be very inventive." He whispered into her ear before kissing her again. She thought she would be prepared but as his tongue stroked hers; she was lost again. But as she enjoyed his ministrations she felt like she should do something in return. Tentatively she reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck drawing her even closer to him and she could feel his mouth curving up at the corners. She could also feel something pressing against her stomach and she flushed again. She tried to ignore the voices that were telling her how wrong it was, that he was a Slytherin and that no good could come from this. But she ignored them and instead slowly moved her tongue against his and was surprised by the groan that escaped him.

His arms wrapped even tighter around her and she gasped. She couldn't help moaning again as his hips ground against hers and the warmth that spread through her body was absolutely sinful. His lips left her mouth and she missed the contact but he then nipped at her neck lightly. His tongue darted out to trace the edge of her jaw and she arched into him. His hands slipped behind her grabbing her ass firmly and fitting her hips even snugger against his own, he started a steady motion, applying pressure and then moving away only to continue the cycle.

Hermione's body seemed to working on its own violation, as her hands pushed Blaise's robes of his shoulders. He chuckled again and that pleasant shiver ran down her spine, he released her for a moment to let his robes drop to the ground, his lips moved to her neck and he sucked lightly using his hand to push Hermione's head back slightly. She groaned loudly trying without looking to unbutton his shirt succeeding the first few buttons before he laughed backing up and pulling it over his head.

"Wow." She whispered the breath rushing out of her lungs as she surveyed his body and distantly she heard him laugh but she just moved forward letting her hands trace the lines on his abdomen and she looked up to see him looking down at her with heavy lidded eyes. She moved her fingers up to trace over the dark tinged areoles hearing him gasp and smirking slightly before tracing his arms and sliding around to his back drawing him to her. Hermione traced the line of his clavicle with her lips taking in his musty scent of cologne and worn leather, before nipping slightly at his skin causing him to jump. She looked up at him smirking slightly to see him returning the look.

"I believe you owe me." He said leaning down to suck at her throat.

"What?" She murmured relishing the feel of his tongue on her skin.

"You've taken off two of my pieces of clothing, so now I get two." This caused Hermione to back up warily.

"Well we never made any agreement so you don't have the right to." She said and he pouted strands of his hair falling into his eyes. She reached forward to brush them away and yelped as he grabbed her wrist drawing her to him.

"That wouldn't be fair Hermione," Her heart jumped at the sound of her name spoken in such a sensual tone, "And Gryffindor's are nothing if not fair-" She gave him a look, "and brave, of course." He added placing a light kiss on her lips that had her leaning in for more. She worried her lip for a moment which caused Blaise to crush his lips to hers they pulled back minutes later panting. "Now about those clothes," He whispered before sliding her robe off of her.

"Hey no fair!" Hermione said in protest but couldn't help smiling at the gleam in his eyes.

"That's the lovely thing about Slytherin dear," He leaned closer "we don't have to play fair." She bit her lip and didn't notice as he undid the buttons on her oxford until he pressed himself against her. She gasped, loudly before moaning as his hands slid down her side.

"Oh Merlin," She whispered her breath hitching as his hand slid to the clasp of her bra and her body went rigid as he flicked it open easily, a little to easily. "Someone has experience." She muttered, her face flaming red.

"All the better for you love." He whispered before sliding the straps down her shoulders. He moved away from her for a moment letting the article of clothing drop to the floor before pulling her against him once more, his eyes stayed locked with her. She blushed even harder with the contact and tried to stutter out a reply. But he began to kiss her neck again and his hand drifted to caress her softly and she leaned against the wall drawing him with her and closing her eyes. Hermione felt his hot breath on her ear before he whispered. "Told you I could make you relax." Before kissing along her cheekbone to the bridge of her nose and then placing his lips softly on hers before pulling away only slightly to gave into her eyes.

"You're too damn cocky for your own good." She murmurs and he chuckles.

"Well I have good reason. I did after all get you into this broom closest and get you soft and pliant against the wall." She opened her eyes as he spoke glaring at him accusingly.

"Got me into the broom closest?" She questioned her voice deadly but he only grinned impishly.

"I might have mentioned to Filch that Peeves might be passing this away around the time you left the library." He said his gin even wider when he saw her slack expression.

"So this was planned." She said and he nodded leaning down to lave at her neck. "But how could you know- I just lost track of time." She looked at him to see him smirking. "Blaise Zabini!" She whispered harshly before hitting him in the chest, he backed up a little rubbing the spot on his chest. "I could've gotten points deducted or detention." She spluttered but at the same time she was pulling him back so they were chest to chest once again.

"You don't really seem that angry about it." He stated and she grinned.

"I find I'm just a little too relaxed to care." She whispered smiling at his boyish grin.

"Oh really?" He whispered as she drew his face closer.

"Really," She murmured before there lips met in a kiss that was slow, and sweet.

Outside the broom closest Mrs. Norris sat patiently, cat like grin settling on her face as she heard the muffled groans from inside.

_Fin_

Notes from the Author

I am no longer going to use profanity to incite you all to write some reviews, seeing as how it has inflamed several viewers more gentle natures and caused some rather harsh reviews which have rendered my heart broken and mournful (not). So now I have chosen wisely to write my notes from the author in a more gentile and aristocratic way which befits someone of my creativity. I do hope you appreciate how much longer it took me to write this then the entire story.

Yours truly,

Wonderwall

P.S. I just had to add that last creepy part about Mrs. Norris, for plot development of course **; D.**


End file.
